dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Baby
Biography Seemingly created as a "last resort" by the demented Tsufuru-jin machine-mutant Dr. Myū, Bebi is a parasite who lives for nothing more than total annihilation of the Saiyan Race and dominance of the Universe in the name of the Tsufuru. However, as his name implies, Bebi is highly immature, and is prone to fits of rage and panic, as well as pretending and playing with his opponents. It is also implied that Baby was not his original name, or at least not his intended name, as Bebi states his dislike of the name to Myu, initially not recognizing the name. The name "Bebi" comes from Dr. Myu, due to his gushing over the creature (calling him his "baby"). Bebi is first seen by Goku, Pan and Trunks while they are on the planet M2, home of Dr. Myu. During the encounter, Baby is still confined to a tank of liquid, where he is completing his regeneration. Although Trunks seemingly stops the process, dooming Bebi, the mention of "Saiyan" causes him to forcefully awaken of his own rage. Although he has revived, the still-weak Baby proves to be no match whatsoever for Goku, Pan and Trunks, so he stows himself away in Dr. Myu's body while he escapes. Bursting his way out of Myu's body, Bebi berates Myu for forgetting who the "true master" is, revealing that it was he who created Myu to revive him, and gave him the ability to create all the other Machine Mutants. What caused Baby to need Myu to regenerate him is never revealed, but reasons can be inferred. Baby finds a Black Star Dragon Ball in Myu's brain, and plans a way to trap Goku, Pan and Trunks after failing to stop them from departing M2 inside General Rilldo's body. Baby then slaughters an entire space crew, and enters the body of a young alien boy and hides the Dragon Ball in order to trap the Saiyans. The plan works, and the Baby-alien is taken by the trio to a hospital on a different planet, where he escapes the body of the alien and enters that of a doctor. Seeing his chance, Baby catches Trunks alone and enters his body through a cut in Trunks' shoulder. Unfortunately for Baby, Trunks proves to have too strong a mind, and Baby is forced to leave Trunks' body. Being no match for the might of Goku, Pan and Trunks, Baby flees the planet and makes his way to Earth, seeking the remaining Saiyans. Invasion Upon going to Earth, Baby begins his rampage and first enters the body of Goten. Baby then challenges Gohan to a battle, in which Baby leaves Goten's body and enters Gohan's, but not before leaving an egg inside Goten's body, keeping him under Baby's control. Goten and Baby then seek the next Saiyan, Vegeta, and ultimately find him. Baby challenges Vegeta to a duel, and they fight evenly for a while until one of Baby's attacks cuts Vegeta's skin. Seeing his chance, Baby leaves Gohan's body and enters Vegeta's, thus becoming the insanely powerful Baby-Vegeta. Having by now brought the entire world's population under his control, Baby-Vegeta is later on stunned to be encountered by Goku, who had recently returned to Earth. Baby-Vegeta then reveals that he has placed everyone on Earth under his control, not knowing that there are still four inhabitants who are not: Pan, Good Buu, Mr. Satan and Uub. This includes Trunks, who did not, in fact, force Baby out. Baby reveals the incident to have been an act, so that he could place an egg within Trunks to overtake him later. Goku then challenges Baby-Vegeta to combat. It's an even match, but Baby-Vegeta gains the upper hand when Goku reverts back to normal and by having the hypnotized Saiyans lend him enough energy for him to transform into his final form. During this match, Goku discovers Baby's greatest weakness; his temper. Though he is clearly losing, Goku taunts and goads him, with Baby falling for every taunt, and unable to shrug off Goku's remarks. With his new power, Baby-Vegeta easily topples Goku, and fires a Revenge Death Ball at him. After the ensuing explosion, Goku is nowhere to be seen and presumed dead. Dominance Baby then decides to carry out the final phase of his plan: that of using the Black Star Dragon Balls to wish for the return of the Tsufuru home planet, Planet Plant (now dubbed by Baby as "Planet Tsufuru"), and to move everyone on Earth to the new Planet Tsufuru via spaceships. But after seeing Pan, Buu and Hercule intervene, Baby-Vegeta orders Gohan and Videl to execute the young Saiyan. Fortunately, she is rescued at the last minute by Uub, Goku's prized student. Uub and Baby-Vegeta then engage one another in mortal combat, and seem to be even. Gohan, Goten and Trunks come to Baby-Vegeta's aid, but Baby-Vegeta claims the he was merely playing with Uub, and blasts them aside for their lack of faith. Baby-Vegeta then fights Uub at his full potential, and moves in for the kill by firing a Revenge Death Ball at the young warrior. But unknown to Baby-Vegeta, who received a report from Bulma and left for Planet Vegeta, Uub survived thanks to the timely intervention of Buu. To his shock, Bebi-Vegeta is confronted once again by Uub, only this time, a bulkier, Buu-dressed and lighter-skinned version of Oob (called Majuub in FUNimation's dub), the result of a metamorphosis fusion between Oob and Majin Boo. Bebi-Vegeta then resumes the battle against Oob, and the two seem evenly matched, until Uub demonstrates his new power by turning a lot of hypnotized people into chocolate using a Henka Beam from his fingertip. Baby-Vegeta is then almost defeated when Uub fires a Henka Kamehameha at him. Bebi-Vegeta, however, declares that he has had "enough playing", and exerts himself further, quickly pushing Uub's beam back at him, and turning the fighter into a harmless piece of chocolate and devouring him. Goku then returns to the battlefield. The Final Battle Having undergone a tail-regrowing process, Goku engages Bebi-Vegeta in combat, but Bebi-Vegeta still overpowers the young saiyan, and moves in for the final blow when Goku undergoes a mysterious transformation by looking at the Earth. Bebi-Vegeta witnesses Goku transform into a Golden Oozaru, but Baby-Vegeta still has the advantage, since Goku has lost control. Goku goes on a rampage and Bebi-Vegeta is barely able to dodge Goku's attacks. Eventually, when Oozaru-Goku is confronted by Pan, he comes to his senses and transforms into a Super Saiyan 4 right before Bebi-Vegeta's eyes. Baby-Vegeta and Goku resume their fight, and Baby-Vegeta sees that he is no match whatsoever for a Super Saiyan 4. In a desperation move, Bulma uses a Bruits Waves Device that transforms Bebi-Vegeta into a Golden Oozaru. Although Bebi-Vegeta's power has increased beyond that of his adversary, he goes into a blind rage, destroying much of his own city. Believing his enemy to have been reduced to a mindless monster, Goku prepares to take Bebi-Vegeta to an uninhabited area, until Bebi-Vegeta blindsides him with a ki blast; something he could not do if he was a mad beast. Bebi-Vegeta reveals that he still has his mind, and his monster act was simply more of his playing. He then explains that, while Vegeta has become an ape, Bebi is still in control (this dialogue was removed in the English dub, replacing it with Baby explaining why his mouth does not move when he talks). After swatting Goku away, Baby decides to further demonstrate his superior power by blasting the Saiyan with a series of devastating finger blasts. Because Goku manages to avoid these, Baby changes tactics, and attacks his family. Finally, Baby and Goku come to blows, leading the parasite to spite Goku further by blasting the Earth with an uncharged Super Galick Gun, which destroys much of Satan City in an explosion visible from Planet Tsufuru. In retaliation, Goku blasts Bebi-Vegeta with a x10 Kamehameha, which seems to have no effect. While the initial blast may not have harmed Baby-Vegeta, it was a delayed blast, which catches Bebi off-guard, and stops his attack. Eventually, Baby-Vegeta and Goku both land a knockout punch on each other and fall. But the mind controlled Bulma uses the Bruits Wave machine to replenish Bebi's power. However, the power also reaches Goku, and he, too, is revived. However, now fully refreshed, Baby's power is now far beyond Goku's reach. Making matters worse, Goku's friends and family, freed from Baby's control, join the fight, and Baby begins to target them. Because Bebi is aware of Goku's loss of power, Goku's taunting and psychological tactics are now useless, and Baby ignores him as he attacks the others. Defeat Finally, Bebi prepares to wipe everyone out with a heavily charged Super Galick Gun. Unfortunately for the Tsufurujin parasite, Uub, who is still active inside Bebi-Vegeta's body, powers up and attacks him from the inside, inflating his stomach, causing him great pain, and stopping him from unleashing the lethal blast. Bebi-Vegeta tries to counter Uub's power, but finds himself unable to attack a man inside him, driving him to the point of spitting Uub out of his mouth. Bebi-Vegeta then sees the cured Trunks, Goten, Gohan and Pan giving their power to Super Saiyan 4 Goku. To stop them, Baby-Vegeta fires a Super Galick Gun at the five Saiyans. Although Pan, Trunks, Gohan and Goten are knocked out, Goku emerges unharmed from the explosion, renewed and prepared to resume the battle against the Tsufurujin parasite. Having been greatly weakened by Uub's earlier interior attack, Bebi-Vegeta's power is now even with Goku's. However, due to his complete lack of focus, and ever-increasing rage, Bebi-Vegeta finds himself unable to harm Super Saiyan 4 Goku, who ultimately takes his opportunity to chop Bebi-Vegeta's tail off, reverting him to a beaten and battered Form 3 Bebi-Vegeta. In a last ditch effort to escape alive, Baby leaves Vegeta's body and attempts to escape from Planet Tsufuru in his spaceship. To his shock, Bebi's last sight is that of Super Saiyan 4 Goku firing a Super Kamehameha wave at Bebi which carries him straight through the core of the sun, destroying the Tsufuru-jin Parasite for good. After Bebi's demise, the Sacred Water at Kami's Lookout is used to cure all of Bebi's victims. Powers and Abilities Bebi can liquefy himself in order to enter his victim's bodies. As he grows, his liquidation ability becomes more advanced. Although he has some strength on his own, Baby requires a host body to display his full potential. It appears that when he has chosen a permanent host, he begins to alter the host's appearance to mirror his own (as is seen in the final form of Baby-Vegeta). As he gains more power through possession, Bebi appears to "grow up". When he first appears, he's a skinless, mechanical infant. When he appears before Goten, he's a blue-skinned teenager, with facial markings and his standard outfit. When he escapes Vegeta's body, he's already fully grown into adulthood, with resemblance to his original appearance as Bebi-Vegeta. He appears to have reached adulthood upon his first transformation as Bebi-Vegeta, signified (in the Japanese version of Dragonball GT) by his voice becoming raspier. After possessing a host, Bebi adds their power to his own. He can either choose to leave an egg in the victim after leaving them, or suck them dry completely. These eggs will then hatch, releasing a substance that will reach the victim's brain, altering their mind so that they "willfully" obey Baby. He also gains the ability to assimilate the attacks of those who he has possessed (all changed to his signature pink color, and losing their formal names), as well as developing new versions of his host's attacks (i.e. the Super Galick Gun). He can also emit a bright light from his eyes, similar to Tenshinhan's Taiyoken, although the light is not instant, but instead will remain as long as Bebi wishes. During the fight with Vegeta, Bebi (in Gohan's body) and the egg-controlled Goten trapped Vegeta in a ball created by the two flying around him at high speeds. While in this ball, he seemed able to create ghost-like images of Gohan and Goten, both speaking with his voice. Bebi, as the Golden Oozaru in Vegeta's body, was one of the most powerful characters in the Dragon Ball trilogy. During the final battle, he had far outpowered Goku at Super Saiyan 4, and had to be fought with psychological tactics, rather than brute force. At a fraction of his power (because he was in too much of a blind, bloodlust-fueled rage to properly control his power) his Super Galick Gun, uncharged, was able to do enough damage to the surface of the Earth to be visible from Planet Tsufuru, and, as Rou Dai Kaioshin (Elder Kai in the English version) feared, could destroy the planet if any charged attack from him hit the ground. Also, the expulsion of his aura during a power-up leveled much of his city, and even his screams could do considerable damage. Special Attacks * Revenge Death Ball - A large black energy ball. An attack that would have killed Goku if Kibitoshin hadn't rescued Goku at the last minute. This attack is similar to the Genki Dama attack, because Bebi has to draw energy from his slaves (the humans). However, this accumulation of power is only needed once, with the power being (evidently) stored within Baby, as he is able to generate it at will every time afterward. Bebi also used this attack as a Golden Oozaru, calling it the Revenge Death Ball Final for his final attack against Goku. * Fire Death Ball - A giant black ball of energy, with an orange outer glow. Releases a fiery explosion when it hits. He hurled this attack at Super Saiyan 4 Goku while in his Golden Oozaru state. Known as Flaming Death Ball in the FUNimation dub or Revenge Death Ball in the Budokai Tnekaichi Series * Super Galick Gun - a powered up Galick Gun. Capable of destroying an entire planet if charged. * Renzoku Super Galick Gun - Firing many energy bullets. An attempt to destroy Super Saiyan 4 Goku. Performed while in the Golden Oozaru state. * Fire Breath - As a Golden Oozaru, Bebi had the ability to launch streams of intense flames from his mouth capable of engulfing much of his city in a blazing inferno. * Final Flash - A technique Bebi uses while he is in control of Vegeta. Baby's version of Final Flash is pink. Bebi uses this attack once against Goku during their fight on earth (only in the FUNimation dub. See below), and again later against Uub. * Big Bang Attack - Used by Bebi while occupying Vegeta's body. In the Japanese version, he performed the Final Flash stance, but shouted "Big Bang Attack", and fired the attack. In the FUNimation dub, this was changed to Bebi calling out the Final Flash, possibly to avoid confusion and the fact that FUNimation has not used the words "Big Bang Attack" once in the anime. Only in the video games and other things. * Kamehameha - Used against Piccolo while inhabiting Gohan's body. Baby appeared to defeat Piccolo in one hit with the attack. * Liquefy - Baby can liquefy his body, and enter the bodies of others. This was used as Bebi's means of entering, and subsequently possessing, his victims. As Bebi advanced in his stages of "aging", so, too, did this ability advance. Originally, he could become a thick goop, capable of overtaking his victims, or killing them from the inside (as was the case with Dr. Myuu). As he grew, he could liquefy completely, to the point where he could pass unharmed through beam attacks, and reshape his host body to resemble a humanoid version of himself. He was also able to emerge from his victims from anywhere on their bodies. It should be noted that, unlike Majin Buu, Bebi's possession could not be resisted. Transformation Like several other villians, Bebi takes several different forms Infant Form His first form is right after birth. He is very small and usually crawls around, like a baby. At first, he seems very simple and easily takes orders from Myuu. Afterwards, he becomes self-aware and very intelligent. Despite having much power, he is no match for Goku and the others. When liquefying, he becomes a thick, silvery, slow-moving ooze, and is able to partially emerge from the bodies of his hosts. Teenage Form After invading several peoples' bodies on Earth, Baby transforms. Now much more mature looking, and now carrying shoulder pads. He has also become much stronger, being able to take on Goten. He is also able to control others body much easier than before, easily taking over the bodies of Goten, Gohan, and Vegeta. When liquefying, he now appears as a more liquid substance, and moves much easier than before in this state. Goten-Baby The form taken once Baby takes control of Goten. Keeping Goten's original looks, Bebi takes complete control, turning Goten into his slave and prisoner in his body. bebi seems pleased with his form, until seeing Gohan. Baby is unhesitant and quickly tries to take his body. After a quick battle, Baby is successful. Gohan-Baby The form taken once Bebi takes control of Gohan. Just like Goten, Baby takes complete control of Gohan's senses. He is also much stronger than before. He seems confident once starting his fight with Vegeta, but it turns out Vegeta quickly has the upper hand. However, thanks to a possessed Gohan, Baby is able to take control of Vegeta.. Vegeta-Baby Probably the most well-known form, this is the form taken once Baby takes control of Vegeta. Unlike Goten and Gohan, Vegeta-Baby has red lines across his face, crosshair-like lines on his eyes, and grey hair (due to Baby making Vegeta his permanent host). He has also become much stronger once again, easily beating Goku (even at SSJ 3).. Vegeta-Baby 2 The form taken once Vegeta-Baby gathers the energy from Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Bra. He now has red eyes, red lines across his chest and forehead, and shoulder pads. He does not have this form for long, as he soon gains the energy of all his followers (everyone on Earth), and transforms once again. Super Vegeta-Baby After taking all the energy from his followers, Vegeta-Baby once again transforms, becoming one of the the strongest villians in the DB universe. He now has a black bodysuit, with red-and-gold gloves, boots, and shoulder pads. His physical structure has been completely altered, no longer resembling Vegeta at all, but rather a human version of Baby himself. With this new strength, he easily beats Uub, before and after his fusion with Majin Boo. However, he finds himself at the mercy of SSJ 4 Goku. This is until a possessed Bulma is able to shoot Bebi with Bruits Waves. Golden Oozaru Vegeta-Baby After getting hit with Bruit Waves, Vegeta-Baby transforms into a Great Ape. It at first seems he's out of control, until it is revealed that this was simply more of Baby's playing, to test out his newfound power. However, due to being bombarded with so many amplified Bruits waves, Baby still shows signs of a loss of sanity (as indicated by his red eyes), and is unable to fully control his power as a result of his rage and fury. In this form, his power was well beyond that of SSJ4 Goku. However, due to Goku's taunting, Baby continued to lose more and more control. After an internal attack by Uub, he was finally brought to Goku's level, but was too furious to lay a hand on Goku, and was eventually defeated. Adult Form After being defeated by SSJ 4 Goku, a desperate Baby esacapes Vegeta's body. His form is similar to his teenage form, except aged to an apparent adulthood. His liquification appears to advanced to the point where he can mold into other shapes (he first appears as a ball). In a fit of mindless panic, Baby attempts to flee the planet. However, he is blasted by a Kamehameha from Goku, and hurled into the sun. Voice Actors Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:Tsufurujins Category:Machine Mutants Category:Extraterrestrials